Cenation Love
by NateAKAMiniPunk
Summary: John Cena is an emotional wreck. Zack Ryder is a sweetheart. Zack hates to see his best friend in so much pain. CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY UP! Now read just what the hell is wrong with John! M/M SLASH! Warnings inside!
1. A Fun and Emotional Night

_Hey peeps! I'm back with another story! This time I'm bringing the smut back! __ So beware, there is M/M SEX in this story! I will be leaving this open for a 2__nd__ chapter if you guys like it. This whole thing will just be pure smut with a bit of dialogue at the end. Zack narrates most the dialogue. So enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, Zack and Cena would have had sex on TV a LONG time ago! ;)**_

_(Oh, btw, Zack's real name is Matt. I mostly use Matt, so yeah.)_

Cenation Love

**Zack's POV**

"Mmmmm… Damn Matt, if I knew you were so talented with your mouth, I would have, mmm, asked you up to my room a while ago."

Man he tastes good. I mean, I've sucked a dick or 2 in my time, but none have ever tasted so sweet. Oh, I'm Matt by the way. You might know me a little better as Zack Ryder, the Long Island Iced Z? Yeah, I thought you might recognize that name. But I think you might recognize the name of the man I'm currently going down on even more: John Cena. That's right. THE John Cena.

"Fuck man, your dick is so big bro. Biggest I've ever seen!" I briefly spit the nicely sized cock of Cena to commemorate him on its beauty before quickly sticking the entire length back down my throat.

"Well shit Matt, from what I can see, you ain't so bad yourself." Cena replied to me.

Damn, that voice is sexy. He gets to me. He gets to me like nobody else. I'm sure you're curious to how I ended up blowing the Cenation leader in his hotel room. Well as must as I'd love to tell you, I feel like you would much rather read something a little more entertaining, so I'll save that story for another time.

I continued to deep throat John's impressive tool, letting my tongue lick the bottom base and shaft of it. The noises coming from John's sexy mouth were so hot. Moaning, grunting my name. I'm in heaven. Pure heaven.

I bob my head faster as I feel his cock begin to throb in my mouth, knowing he's close.

"Fuck Matt! I'm gonna cum!"

"Fuck yeah John! Cum all over my face! In my mouth!" I say as I spit his cock out and furiously jack his thick meat off, occasionally flicking my moist tongue against his large mushroom head.

"Awww shit Matt! Here it comes! Take it fucking slut!" He yells at me.

Yes! I'm finally going to taste John's seed!

Thick spurt after spurt of hot jizz fly out of his piss slit and onto my face, making me feel like a class A slut. I catch some in my mouth and swallow it down quickly, finally tasting what I desire most.

With cum still splattered on my face, John kneels down and begins licking his own essence off my face. Fuck, this is hot. His tongue is so warm, just like his seed.

With his cum now in his own mouth, he moves his lips to mine and kisses my cum covered lips. I open my mouth immediately and he swishes the cum into my mouth. Fuck that's good.

He removes his lips, walking over to the bed in his nice hotel room and getting on all fours. Whoa, wait just a second. Is John Cena, somebody known as a power top in the locker room, inviting me, little Zack Ryder, to fuck him? I mean, don't get me wrong. Who wouldn't want to fuck Cena's sexy bubble butt? Am I right or am I right? It's just, I mean, I'm surprised.

"Come on Matt. It's been to long since I've taken a nice cock up my ass. Please, fuck me. Fuck me hard."

Okay, now I'm even more surprised.

"Uh, John, bro, are you sure? I mean-"

"Yes I'm sure!" he yells. "Just do it Zack. Please."

Now how could I say no to that?

With no further objection, I climb onto the bed with him right behind his sweet ass. As much as I would love to just fuck him right now, I don't want to hurt him. By the sounds of it, he hasn't been penetrated in quite a while.

I kneel down so I'm eye level with his tight little pucker, and boy does it look tight. I'm not one to gloat, but I don't think my cock can fit in there.

I flick my tongue against it, earning a slutty moan in response. Damn, if just doing that makes him moan that loud, just wait until my dick is in there.

I quickly spread his ass cheeks as far as they will go, and dive my face in-between, licking furiously at his sweet asshole.

"Ohhhhh shit Matt! Oh my god, fuck! FUCK that's good! Keep doing that! Fuck me with your tongue!" John all but yells at me.

Yeah, I thought I was turned on before, but now I was about ready to explode. I stick my tongue in his quivering pucker as far as is will go, tasting him inside. I curl my tongue in every direction, only wanting to make John feel good. He's had it rough lately and- nevermind. Like I said, I'll save that for another time.

"MMMMMMMMMM! Shit! Matt, I can't take much more! I need you inside me! NOW!"

"Are you sure you're ready?" I ask.

"FUCK YES I'M READY! JUST DO IT! FUCK ME LIKE THE SLUT I AM!"

Subtle John. Real subtle. But hey, I'm not complaining.

With that I pull my face out of his delicious ass and quickly line my cock up with his ass. I breach it just slightly, only sticking the head in. But apparently, John has other plans. He sticks his arms behind me and grabs my ass like a vice, and pulls me forward, driving my dick all the way inside his tight hole.

"UUUHHH SHIT! FUCK MATT! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! That feels so good! MMMmmmMMMhhh! Fuck my ass!"

Sensing he's fine, I quickly begin to pound my member into John's tight passage. My balls almost violently slap against his ass, making an echo around the room.

"Shit John. MMM Fuck! You're so damn tight! … fuck yeah!"

"OOOHHH YEAH! Mmmm! You like that Matt? You like fucking my sweet round ass?! Awww shit.. I fucking need this so bad Matt! Please fuck me harder!"

Hearing him say he needs this, I almost want to stop. I feel as if I'm taking advantage of him in his time of need. But I can't stop. It's too good.

I pull out suddenly, wanting to try something else. Before John can protest, I turn him around on his back and say "I wanna see you John. I want to see your face when I fuc-… make love to you."

I see his eyes gleam a bit. He's going to cry. I've seen that all too often. I quickly distract him from what I said by planting a sweet kiss on his lips. He kisses me back quickly, almost desperately.

I gently spread his legs and position myself in-between. I break the kiss and look into his beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Do it Matt. I want it. I need it. More than you know."

With that I have to hold back the tears as I push my cock into his hole, which is much looser that the last time. As it gets all the way in, I wait for his assurance its okay to move. He looks at me with a simple nod. I begin to slowly and sensually grind my hips into him.

"mmmm. Matt. It feels so good. Thank you. Thank you for- OH FUCK!"

I quickly cut him off by striking his sweet spot, not wanting to hear his thanks. I don't want them. He deserves to feel good. More than anyone.

I begin to move faster, still not matching my brutal pace from earlier. I'm not trying to.

"Oh Matt. I'm close." John says as he reaches for his hard, dripping member. I

I slap it away. I quickly replace it with my hand, now stroking him at the same speed I'm making love to him.

"Oh Matt, I'm so close! Just a little more! Oh baby fuck me right there!" John screams as I continue to connect with his sweet spot.

"Cum for me John. Please, cum. Let me see you cum."

And with those words, John makes a beautiful face of bliss as he reaches his peak. That same essence that was flying at my face earlier was now flying in-between our sweaty bodies, the gooey white substance coating both our abs and pecs.

I continue to gyrate my hips forward, wanting to cum inside John. Wanting hi to feel loved for the first time in a long time.

I lean down and lick his cum from his body, lapping my tongue all over, making him moan. I pay special attention to his rock hard nipples, flicking my tongue against them gently and playfully. He moans once again and that's it for me. I reach my orgasm and begin to spill my warm seed inside him, his sweet pucker milking me for all I'm worth.

After I finish, I lean down and place a light kiss on John's forehead. He looks at me with those beautiful eyes and begins to cry. I pull out gently and move to the side, allowing him to cuddle up to me as I pull the covers over our body.

'Shhh… its okay baby. I've got you. I've got you and I'm never going to let you go." I say to him as he continues to cry into my chest.

"I know. I trust you Matt. Thank you. I lo… love you."

I can't help the grin that forms on my face. "I love you to John. More than you will ever know."

_**THE END! I hope you liked it! Review please! I'm dying to know what everyone thinks! **_


	2. A Broski Always at his Side

_I told you guys that if you REALLY wanted a chapter 2, you'd get one! And here it is! All the reviews I received for chapter 1 were very positive and many of you were begging me for a sequel. Well, maybe not begging. You did say please though. Haha and how could I deny you all! So without further a due, here we go!_

**WARNING: This may get to violent for some. Abuse, self-harm, rape, and all that fun stuff (jk) will be included.**

_(Side Note: This one won't be all from Zack's POV like chapter 1 and also, John's divorce happens 1 year earlier in this story than it actually did in real life.)_

Chapter 2: A Broski Always at his Side

John woke up the next morning with a steady heartbeat in his ear. And just like that, everything from the night before came rushing back. How he'd called Matt at almost midnight to come to his room. How he'd told Matt that he needed him. How amazing it felt to have Matt kiss him, hold him, and make love to him. How he'd let Matt take him, something he hadn't let any man do since…

Since Randy.

Randy Orton.

And just as fast as all the fun and happy memories came to him, they disappeared and turned into dark, depressing ones.

He looked up at Matt and saw how beautiful he looked sleeping. He didn't want to disturb him, so he quietly moved his head from Matt's chest and carefully got out of bed.

"Pants, pants, pants…" he whispered to himself searching for something to throw on over his naked lower half. One he found the discarded pair of sweats he'd worn the night before he quickly slipped them on and made his way into the bathroom. Once inside he closed the door and locked it, needing to be alone. Needing to be alone with his thoughts.

'Was this a mistake?' he thought. 'No. No it wasn't. Matt is a good guy. A GREAT guy… but, didn't he take advantage of me? Just like everyone else in my life has? Liz, Vince, Ran- … Don't even think about him or any of those people John. You can't let them and their mistakes dictate the rest of your life.'

As John silently debated with the voices in his head, he looked in the mirror and his eyes went directly to the old scars on his torso, some noticeable and some not very. The ones put there by a man he used to love with all his heart. A man he used to call his best friend and then later on his partner. His life partner. He thought Randy loved him. Sometimes he still thinks he did, but then he remembers the beatings. The verbal and physical beatings. How Randy made him feel worthless and disgusting. Back then he convinced himself that it was his own fault. Randy was right to call him a pathetic, useless piece of shit.

But it wasn't his fault. Randy was just a monster. A drug and alcohol filled monster that needed serious help.

Why did he have to fall in love with Randy?

Why did he have to let Randy ruin his life?

Why did Randy hurt him?

Bad memories. All the bad memories began to flood back into Johns head like a sickness. His eyes began to water as he started to recall his relationship with Randy.

The good times… and the bad times.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**(3 Years Ago, April 2010)**_

"_Fucking bitch! God dammit!" John was screaming and throwing furniture, lamps, anything that wasn't nailed down in the hotel room. _

"_John, calm down! Control yourself!" Randy screamed back trying to get John to stop going totally insane._

_John glared at Randy. "How the fuck am I supposed to calm down? Huh?! That bitch maxed out almost all my credit cards! She's been using me this entire time! I mean… why would she do that?" John's last sentence came out with more sorrow than anger. And Randy noticed._

"_Come here man" Randy said to John and opened his arms. John walked over to him and embraced him. Randy was always the best at calming him down. He hardly had to say anything. He just had to be there with John and that was enough._

_John buried his face in Randy's shoulder and fought back the tears. Randy's embrace was all he needed. It was all he ever needed. _

"_Now listen to me John. Maybe you got this all wrong. Maybe this is all one big misunderstanding. You can't just jump to conclusions like 'she's using you'. She is your wife after all. And you love her right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_And she loves you right?"_

"…_. Yes."_

"_See. That's all you need to work this out. Love and understanding. Why don't you call her tomorrow and you two can talk this through. Let her explain her side of the story."_

_John had calmed down almost fully now. He looked up at Randy and smiled._

"_You're right. Thank you Randy. I mean, Liz is my wife. I need to hear her out." _

"_Exactly. Plus if it doesn't work out, divorced life ain't all that bad. Trust me."_

_And at that moment, Randy looked into Johns eyes and he felt something. He felt… a spark. He noticed how beautiful Johns baby blue eyes were. How cute Johns dimples were. How much Johns smile made he himself smile. Randy, in that moment, felt love. Little did he know, John felt the same way._

_John leaned in to Randy and Randy leaned into John and before they knew it, there lips met in a slow, sensual kiss that made both men see stars._

_They kissed for what felt like forever before Randy pulled away in realization of what just happened. _

"_John… what the hell was that?"_

"_I uh… I don't know… I just felt like I had to do that. I'm sorry."_

_They both just stood there in awkward silence until Randy finally spoke up._

"_Are you gay John?"_

"… _I don't know Randy. I really… I mean, I've never thought about a man like that except- never mind."_

"_Except what John?"_

"… _Except you Ran."_

_At that, Randy couldn't decide whether to be happy or pissed. Should he tell John how he feels? _

"_John, I… I don't really know what to say… I've thought about you like that before to believe it or not."_

_To say John was shocked would be an understatement. He looked at Randy with wide eyes._

"_You have?" John said._

"_Yeah. I just never wanted to say anything because I was afraid you'd punch me in the jaw and call me a faggot or something. But now that you're telling me this I-"_

_Before Randy could finish, John jumped at him and began to attack his lips with his own in a ferocious kiss unlike the one before it._

_That night they kissed on the bed and held each other until the next morning. They agreed to keep doing this and to see where the relationship went but they had to keep it a secret. If anyone ever found out, their careers would be ruined forever._

_**(2 Years Ago, June 2011)**_

_Finally he was rid of her. After a month of trials and papers John was finally rid of that mean bitch Liz and could just be with Randy. In secret, of course. _

_He drove back to his new home where Randy was visiting. He couldn't wait to get back and tell him the great news._

_He pulled into the driveway and went to the front door. After unlocking it and stepping in he called for Randy but got no answer. He went to look in the living room and kitchen but still nothing. He decided he must be upstairs. As he walked up he heard shouting and instantly recognized Randy's voice. He walked faster until he reached the source of the yelling: his bedroom. He opened the door and what he saw made him sick to his stomach._

_There in his bed was Randy and he had a needle in his arm and was slowly injecting himself with some chemical._

_John almost immediately knew what it was. Steroids._

"_Randy… what are you doing?!"_

_Randy jumped obviously not seeing John come into the room. _

"_John I uh- AH FUCK!" He screamed at the needle as it had remained in his arm for too long and had begun to get extremely painful. _

"_Randy! Take that out!"_

"_NO! I need it! Shut up and leave me alone!"_

_John gasped. Randy had never spoken to him like that. He walked up to his but Randy pulled the needle out quickly and punched John square in the jaw before he could take it from him. _

_And then it only got worse._

_Randy was feeling the effects of the steroids and all he really felt was rage. 'Who the hell is John to tell me what to do? It's my life!' he thought to himself. _

_With that he looked down at John who had already begun to form a bruise on his jaw from the hit. Randy brought his foot down on John's head and stomped twice, knocking him out cold. He felt good. He felt in control. He felt angry._

_But within a couple of seconds it wore off and Randy came to the terrifying realization of what he had just done. He had just hurt the love of his life. _

_He picked John up gingerly and laid him on the bed. He felt like crying, so he did. The tears began to flow freely as Randy tried to wake John. _

"_John, baby. Wake up please. It's Randy. Please wake up" he said in an almost grief stricken tone._

_Luckily, John began to stir. He woke up and Randy embraced him gently. He began to whisper in John's ear._

"_I'm so sorry baby. That will never happen again. That was just the steroids. That was the drugs, not me. I'm so, so sorry I hurt you."_

_John did forgive him after this. Randy promised he'd get help, but he didn't. He never intended to. He just said that to keep John around. And the punches, the kicks, they kept coming. For a long time after this. And they only got worse._

_**(1 Year Ago, April 2012)**_

_John was nervous. Randy had told him to be back at the hotel at 9:00._

_It's 10:00. Which means Randy will probably be upset. He'd already started drinking before he'd told John when to be back, so he'll be plastered by the time John gets there. This isn't John's fault though. He was talking to Vince after RAW and Vince just would not shut up. And he couldn't just interrupt his boss._

_Randy's drug use had surprisingly subsided in the last few months, but mostly because it was replaced with alcohol. Lots and lots of booze._

_He arrived at the hotel and when he walked in, he saw Randy sitting in the loveseat in the corner, crying._

"_Ran… Ran what's wrong?" John asked actually wanting to know. Even if Randy was an abusive asshole, John still loved him._

"… _Why am I not good enough for you John? Why do you have to make me feel like shit? Like such a worthless tool?"_

_John could not believe his ears. Was he serious? This is the man that on a regular basis beats the crap out of him and he has the audacity to claim John is the problem?_

_Putting on his best sympathetic voice "Randy, what do you mean? Why are you feeling like this?"_

"_You were gone for an extra hour and… you were with someone else! I just know you were!" Randy's voice got much louder as he began his verbal assault._

"_What? No Randy I would never-"_

"_Save it John! You're such a fucking liar!" Randy stood up and got directly in Johns face. "You know what you are John? HUH?! You are nothing. You mean N-O-T-H-I-N-G NOTHING… and you… you know what…" Randy's words began to slur from the booze. "You are nothing to me! You are just as replaceable in my life as you are in WWE! You are nothing but a worthless, talentless, stupid, ungrateful, piece of crap!" And with those words, not only did John's heart hurt, but his stomach did as well due to the harsh punch Randy delivered to it._

_John toppled over in pain. That was one of the hardest blows Randy had ever given him._

_And to add even more insult to injury, Randy grabbed John by the chin and forced his head up to look at him and spit right in Johns face. To say John felt like garbage was an understatement. _

"_Now…" Randy slurred "before I go to bed, I need you to make yourself useful and suck me off._

'_You fucking sicko!' was all John could think._

_It took all of John's strength to simply say "No."_

"_Ha! Did you think I was asking? Damn you really are dumb meat head!"_

_With that Randy began to pull his sweats down, revealing his fully erect 8 inch cock._

'_He actually got a boner from this' John thought in disgust._

_Randy forced John to rise to his knees and John felt too weak to even fight it so he just opened his mouth and let Randy do whatever he wanted. _

_Randy shoved his entire length down John's throat in one swift motion, his balls smacking Johns chin in the process. He began to fuck John's throat with all his might, the head repeatedly striking the back of his throat._

"_Awww damn Johnny. Such a warm mouth. Always… always feels so good. Mph."_

_John was gagging and sputtering around the large erection just waiting for this to be over. Luckily, Randy wasn't in the mood to last very long and began to cum in thick spurts down John's throat._

"_Awwwwww shit John! You like my cum don't you, you little bitch?" Randy said with a slap to Johns face._

"_Swallow it slut. Swallow it because I know you love it." _

_And John did swallow, not with much of a choice either. He swallowed what he could of the massive load and Randy pulled away. Randy, however, noticed the cum splattered onto Johns lips and the remains on his cock._

"_Lick your lips and then come and clean my cock off" Randy said in a harsh tone._

_John licked his lips, just wanting this to be over. He then proceeded to lick the remains off Randy's now semi-hard cock before Randy pushed him to the ground. Randy pulled up his sweats, walked over to the bed, and plopped down on it and immediately passed out. _

_John just sat there lost in his own thoughts. When he realized he felt bile rising in his throat, he quickly ran to the bathroom, closed and locked the door, and went straight for the toilet. He began to vomit violently and not his surprise, not only did he see Randy's cum but blood as well. The shot to the stomach Randy gave him really did a number on his insides._

_After basically vomiting out all he had, John fell to the floor in a heap. He began to sob uncontrollably while holding his stomach._

_After what felt like hours on the floor, John picked himself up while still sobbing and grabbed his shaving kit where he kept a razor. He quickly pulled it out and sat on the ground._

"_Why am I such a piece of shit?" John whispered to himself with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Why can't I be better… why can't Randy love me like I love him?" And with that said, John brought the razor to his forearm and began to cut himself while continuing to sob._

_**(The Next Day)**_

_John woke up in the bathroom and had quickly been filled with horrors of the night before. He tried to brush it off and went into the bedroom to see if Randy was still asleep and not to his surprise, he was. _

_John quickly showered and washed his cuts, got changed, and made sure to put on a long sleeved shirt. He left the room silently debating with himself that Randy would not be happy if he woke up and realized he was gone. But Randy would not wake up anytime soon, John had learned from experience with him._

_He went down to the hotels cafeteria and grabbed some coffee, a muffin, 2 slices of toast, and 2 big waffles. He had not eaten since lunch the previous day which was not good for someone his size. _

_As he made his way over to a quiet table in the corner, he heard his name called. He spun around and was met with the smiling face of Matt, AKA Zack Ryder._

_Matt quickly walked up to John with his own coffee and waffles. "Hey John. Mind if I eat with you?"_

"_No, not at all."_

_They both sat down at the table and began to dig in._

"_Dang John. Think you got enough there? You know there are other people at this hotel who'd probably like to eat to."_

_Matt always knew how to make John smile, even with the lamest things. That's one of the many things he loved about him._

"_Haha. Yeah well I didn't eat dinner last night so these other people can suffer if they have to." John said with his goofy, dimpled smile._

"_You're evil John. So what did you do after the show last night? I was going to ask you to come out with me and a few of the other guys to the bar but when I did see you, you were talking to Vince and after he was finally done with you, you disappeared before I could ask you."_

_Zack noticed the cringe John made as well as the change in expression._

"_John? Is everything alright?"_

_John all of a sudden felt the urge to tell Matt everything. About him and Randy being together, about Randy's drug abuse and alcohol problems, the beatings, the verbal assaults, the…. The oral rape, the cutting. Everything._

"_Matt… if I tell you something, well, a lot of things, will you please promise me that it will never leave this table? Please?"_

"_Uh… yeah. Sure. John, what is it?"_

_Knowing he could trust Matt, John began. He started from the beginning all the way to last night. He cried while he did it, and during this "story time" Matt went to John's side of the booth and put his arm around John and urged him to continue. _

_Once he was finished, Matt didn't know what to say or think. He felt anger but also sadness and confusion. Why would John stay with Randy after all that? Why didn't he fight back?_

"_John… I'm so sorry. This is just… just fucked up. Are you ok? Are you in too much pain?"_

"_No. Just sore, that's all."_

"… _Can I see your arms? You don't have to…"_

"_No, it's fine." John lifted his right sleeve and then his left and turned his arms around, showing Matt the cuts from last night as well as the previous scars. _

_Matt thought he would be filled with rage but all he felt was sorrow. His eyes began to water and before he knew it, a tear fell down his cheek while gazing at Johns arms. All he wanted to do in that instance was hold John and never let go._

"_Matt, don't cry. Please."_

"_Sorry, I just uh… John why do you stay with him?"_

_John often wondered that as well._

"_I guess… because I love him. And in a weird way, I know he loves me."_

"_John, no. You have to leave him! He is no good! He-"_

"_Keep your voice down!" John hissed a whisper. "Look, all I wanted was to tell you. That's it. I just needed to get that all off my chest. Thanks for listening." He quickly embraced Zack before grabbing his food and going back to his room leaving Matt in complete shock and confusion._

_**PRESENT DAY**_

John was lifted out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door.

"John is everything ok in there? You've been in there awhile."

Shit. How long had it been?

He emerged from the bathroom and was greeted with a shirtless Zack Ryder in just a pair of boxer briefs.

"Hey Matt." John said in a soft tone.

"Hey. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I was just um… thinking that's all."

"I figured. Look before you jump to conclusions, last night I was not trying to take advantage of you in any way. I know that-"

"No, Matt. Don't worry. I wasn't thinking about that. I really loved last night. It was the first time in a long time I felt… special, you know? Here come and sit with me." He led Matt over to the bed and they sat on the edge and John continued.

"Matt, you have become one of the most, if not the, most important people in my life. You are an amazing friend and at first, that's all I thought I wanted with you was a great friendship. But after last night and after the things you and I said I just… I thought last night was going to mean nothing and that it would just be something we could both enjoy but it was so much more than that. You make me feel things I haven't felt since I… well since I was first with Randy."

"John I… I don't know what to say. I honestly thought you said what you said last night because you were just in the heat of the moment. You really feel that way about me?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. Matt, I love you. You're the sweetest man I know. Will you please give me and you a try. Look, I know I come with A LOT of baggage but, you make me happy. More than anyone in a long time."

Matt couldn't help the smile that formed on his face the watery eyes. He couldn't believe this. John loved him like he loved John.

All Matt could do in that moment was kiss him. He kissed John with passion. The way John DESERVED to be kissed. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to Johns, looking into his eyes.

"John, I've been waiting to hear you say those words since you first told me you were gay. I've been almost praying for this since you finally left Randy almost 4 months ago. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

John closed his eyes. "Yes. Leaving Randy was the best decision I ever made and I have your convincing to thank for it. As long as you'll have me, I'm yours."

"Of course John. It would make me the happiest man in the world. I promise that I will treat you like the prince you are. I promise I will never hurt you. I love you John. More than anything else.

John's eyes were already streaming tears. "I know you won't Matt. I love you to."

_Holy crap. Almost 4000 words. That's a new record for me. You bastards better read and review this. Shit this was hard work. Got kinda lazy at the end but I'm tired so screw it. _

_And a big, fat thank you to HashtagHeel101 for all her help. I hope this is good Jay. _


End file.
